


Gloss Over It

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, smirking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>synecdochic commented she was having a bad day: "Send sparkly lipgloss. Or, okay, write me porn," she says. So my brain said, "lip gloss and porn?" Sadly, it is just referred porn and not porn actual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloss Over It

Jack finally broke away from General Landry's long-winded story of  _god knows what_  and made an end run around the ballroom to the hallway, catching Lam headed for him with fire in her eyes. Well, hell. If she hadn't wanted to work with dear old dad, she'd have to keep better track of where he was stationed. Besides, life was too short to be that pissed off at family. He sprinted into the men's room to avoid confrontation. She had brass ones, but he doubted she'd follow him there.  

Time to empty the tank anyway. Reynolds was parked at the furthest urinal from the door  _number 4,_  so Jack politely snagged the second one  _number 2_  down from him. Funny, that tacky feeling on his fingers. "So, nice ceremony," Jack said, looking over at Reynolds just in time to see him hide a smirk. His brow furrowed. "Yes sir, very nice. Too bad you missed the opening speech." The smirk was back. Reynolds shook off, made a cursory pass under the faucet -  _have to keep that in mind_  - and slipped out the door without another word. Still smirking. Jack rubbed his thumb and fingers together briefly. 

"Oh, excuse me." Daniel breezed past Reynolds. "Ja-ck. What's up with that?" he asked, glancing back at the door as he took up the number 3 spot and unzipped his  _very nice very tailored_  dress pants. Jack grimaced, _"That,_  Daniel, is you needing to get your own damn chapstick so you can stop borrowing that glittery strawberry tasting crap from Vala," and washed the sticky tacky lip gloss from his fingers. "I just hope it doesn't stain cotton." 

Daniel smirked.


End file.
